Proposal
by FallenAngel184
Summary: It's time to pop the question... But when and where will Scorpius finally propose to Rose? WARNING: high T, implications of sex no graphic deets, don't worry


A/N: This particular Rosius fic takes place a couple months after graduation from Hogwarts. Just thought I'd let you know. Also, this is a strong T, so there is no graphic stuff and no sexy details, but there is STRONG and EXTREMELY OBVIOUS implications of sex. Oh, and lots of heavy snogging 3

Disclaimer: Really? I have to do this? Meh… "I don't own Harry Potter." There…

"_Colloportus_," Scorpius flicked his wand at the door of his room in the flat he and Albus shared. Tossing the wand on his bedside table, he turned hungrily back to Rose and caught her up in his arms, holding her tightly. She pressed her lips to his as her arms looped around his neck and pulled him closer, his hands straying up under the hem of her t-shirt. Rose gasped slightly, the coolness of Scorpius' hands startling on her warm, flushed skin. She unwound her arms from around his neck and pulled his shirt off, tossing it into a corner. Next came her shirt, his pants, then her shorts. Backing up, they tumbled onto the bed, still glued together. Scorpius unhooked her bra and shoved it off the bed, along with both their knickers.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he gazed at her, caressing her skin with soft, gentle touches. Rose pressed herself closer to him, placing open-mouthed kisses along his neck as he trailed his hands down her sides...

Rose flicked open her eyes, confused for a second on where she was. As she remembered, a smile graced her features. She snuggled further under the arm draped over her, giggling softly when a snort issued from the body the arm was attached to.

"Hmm?" Scorpius mumbled, shifting towards her, his arms tightening around her waist, his face in her hair. "Merlin, Rose," he whispered, pulling her body closer still to his. "I want to do this everyday."

"What, shag? I wouldn't be able to ride a broomstick ever again!" she teased, quirking an eyebrow.

"No, silly," he propped himself up on an elbow and looked into her pretty, chocolate-brown orbs. "I mean this- waking up together, every morning, in the same bed. Clothes optional." At the last part he winked, easing the seriousness of the situation, but Rose could hear the meaningful tone in his voice- he meant ever word of it. As she gazed into his eyes, something clicked in her mind, and she gripped his face between her palms and pressed her lips to his. He tightened his arms around her once again, pulling their chests tightly together. After a few passionate minutes, Scorpius broke the kiss.

"I love you, Rose," he murmured as he placed several soft kisses against her skin, and she smiled. He placed another gentle kiss against her lips, then pulled back and gazed into her eyes.

"I love you, too," she purred, snuggling into him and turning to lie in the crook of his arm. Scorpius took in a deep breath, and Rose glanced up, curious. He swooped down and attacked her neck, placing open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone. He trailed up her jaw, ending the slow torture at her mouth. Surprised but pleased, she ran her hands down his back, getting as close as was possible. He pulled her into his arms, finally kissing her gently on the mouth, then moving away, looking down at her.

"Marry me." He softly kissed her again, twirling some of her hair around. "I don't have a ring- yet- but I want this- you, in my life, and in the future... All I see is you, Rose." Her eyes widened, and she tucked her head into his neck, pressing her lips against it.

"Of course," she stated simply, her voice subdued put packed with meaning. "I love you, Scorpius." She felt a soft kiss against her forehead, and she smiled. He pulled her face up to his and placed another gentle kiss against her lips, then pulled back and gazed into her eyes.

"I love you, too."

A/N: Ahhh… A nice, healthy (but short, I is sorry...) portion of Rosius there. I do love them so 3. So what do you think of my first fluffy, citrus-y taste in a fic? Review!


End file.
